


Your Order is to Sleep

by SerpentineFxrtune



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: I guess it's not exactly important? But we look after our characters in this fandom damn it, It's never clear in Defenders of the Core if the Protagonist even sleeps at all, Other, Protagonist is named Arata because that's what I named my first save, even if they don't have canonical names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineFxrtune/pseuds/SerpentineFxrtune
Summary: The only person capable of brawling should really, really sleep more often than never.
Kudos: 1





	Your Order is to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Shunkazamishairflip / Insignificantpebble05 over on Tumblr when they were pointing out how jetlagged the main character must be.

"Shun. I don't like the fact that he's shaking like a leaf. He's been doing that nonstop!" Shun looked over at Ace, who was frantically looking back and forth between him, and the person he was talking about. Ah, right; Arata. Well, Arata was what he called himself, and he'd reportedly seemed a little lost when they originally asked for his name. Maybe he was overwhelmed and ignored their questions (as a result of suddenly finding himself on a different Earth), or he'd just picked that name for the time being.

Didn't exactly matter, though; he wasn't staying around.

But Ace was right; Arata was quivering like a leaf, and was staring dead eyed at the case in front of him. Tucked away and asleep inside were Elfin, Percival, Wilda, Ingram (he was eternally grateful that Arata had kept his word, and had gone to recover Ingram for him), and a not yet evolved Nemus. One more battle, Arata had said, and Nemus would finally evolve too. Speaking of sleeping though, Shun noted, Arata hadn't slept recently. Shun also noted that his observation could be incorrect, given that he hadn't been with the full Resistance for that long.

Maybe Arata was just nervous? They needed to get Drago back, and Ace had told him that Arata had lost him (Arata said that that was because Mira had given him to Spectra, having been tricked.) They were also getting closer to freeing Earth from the Vexos, and once that time came, Arata would leave back home, like he promised he would.

Either that, or he'd stay, despite how worried the folk he'd left behind would get with his continued absence. He wanted to help as much as he could, bless him. Shun hoped that the other Shun, the one that was waiting for Arata to come back, treated him well.

"What do you want me to do about it exactly?"

"I want you to figure out what's wrong so we can stop him; It's making me nervous," Ace huffed, arms crossed. He never did these things directly. Shun sighed heavily at the complete social uselessness Ace was displaying, and had Dan do it for him, completely aware of the irony. Dan was more than happy to check on his friends, though.

"Heyy~ how are you, Arata?" Dan sang, arms crossed and rested on the back of the couch, smiling through closed eyes.

"I'm..." Arata slurred in a voice that could only mean he was drifting off. He shook his head, "I'm fine. H-How are you?"

Dan blinked. "You sound tired."

Arata laughed awkwardly, and shook his hands dismissively, "I'm not-"

"Yes you are." Shun cut across, no longer leaning against the wall, and instead perched on the table in the centre of the cabin, legs crossed. "You're not fooling anyone, especially not when you sound like that."

Arata looked nervous all of a sudden. Of course Shun could see right through him. Knowing that Shun could tell he was lying, even if it was entirely obvious, felt terrible, if only because Shun loved to be told the truth. Lying to him, and having him find out he'd been lied to, usually resulted in Shun acting much colder than usual... or maybe Arata was over thinking it, and this Shun was much less cold than what Arata was used to dealing with.

Ace looked up from where he was lounging around, noticing with mounting horror that Arata's eyebags seemed far too dark to be good. He'd been informed by Shun before that they could arise from stress, or from, if he remembered correctly, a lack of sleep. Sleep, something so important to humans that a third of their lives were spent asleep. Was Arata nervous that he was making them worry? Ace scoffed mentally at the idea; they were relying on him to release Earth from the Vexos by beating them! The least the Resistance could do in return was look after him!

Ace watched as Mira approached the trio of humans, and began to lecture Arata.

"You need to sleep!" Mira reminded him, "No amount of _it's fine_ will convince any of us otherwise!"

Ace got up, and headed into the closet at the back of the jet. With a bit of searching, he found a few blankets and a couple of pillows. Perfect. Ace grabbed them, and left the closet, arranging the pillows with Marucho's help, while Baron and Shun slowly sweet talked Arata into laying his head on said pillows. Shun's persuading sounded much more strategic and beneficial than Baron's general begging, Ace noted.

It worked. It worked, thank the stars. Arata had, albeit stubbornly, eventually given in, and was now resting his head. A bit of shifting later, and Arata was comfortably lounging on the couch, one of the pillows held to his chest, face partially hidden behind it. It almost looked cute.

Arata was not cute. Arata was not cute. Arata was not cute. Ace turned his back to Arata, heading back over to his seat. Damned humans. It didn't help that Arata looked at him both cluelessly and listlessly. It also didn't help that Shun was laughing at him.

"Shut up!"

"I'll shut up when I feel like it." Shun sang, almost cat like in levels of spite, handing a blanket to Dan so that he could drape it over Arata. Shun would've just thrown the blanket at Arata.

With Arata tucked in under a blanket, and surrounded by pillows, Mira smiled.

"Alright! Now, I have an order for you to follow, ok?"

Arata began to move, stopped by Shun pressing him back down onto the couch. Arata made a noise of complaint, to which Ace laughed at, moreso laughing at Arata's feeble attempt to resist.

"Your order is to sleep, right, Mira?" Shun asked.

"Yup! Your order is to sleep and rest up," she confirmed, "we'll wake you up when we get to our destination, alright?"

Arata would've agreed with words, but ended up agreeing with a yawn. His eyes shut quickly, almost immediately motionless. Marucho looked up from his data, leaning over to the box and unlocking it, letting out the bakugan inside. Without any input, the bakugan all hovered over to the only person capable of brawling anymore, and nestled themselves across the pillows, continuing their general nap around Arata's head. Marucho smiled at the sight, and got back to work with a renewed vigour. Probably from noticing that Arata was taking care of himself.

"So... he _has_ been sleeping often, _right_?"

Ace looked up, watching as Shun interrogated Dan over Arata's self care habits over the past few days that Arata had been around for. Dan was looking sheepish the whole time, whereas Shun was looking progressively more and more exasperated. Whatever. They'd be reaching their destination... not soon. Arata had about six hours before he'd be woken up.

Joining him was starting to sound like a good idea, as much as Ace didn't want to admit it.


End file.
